dimensionboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Rer'ke Parora
Rer'ke Parora is a secondary main character in DimensionBound. Personality Soft-spoken, solemn, and often distracted in their own world, Rer'ke is determined to find the strange scarab-like creature they keep seeing in their dreams and believes it lies deep underground in the mines. Rer'ke tends towards the superstitious side, and often finds “signs” of events yet to unfold. Their superstition drives them to be quite cowardly and shy, but also lends to their respectful and considerate nature. As superstitious as they are, their nunir tend to respect them simply because they have an odd tendency to correctly predict future events. Rer'ke is also a bit of a pushover and will go along with the wishes and ideas of whoever they're with. Rer'ke is an open-minded individual who respects the differences in others and seeks to get along with anyone they meet, if possible. The overclass supervisors intimidate and scare them and, rather than react with hostility and violence, will simply go along with their orders quietly, hoping that they can gain their favor that way. They enjoy collecting and cataloging different kinds of beetles, learning about Faeriʂ history (specifically mythology and belief systems), and collecting glass/crystal prisms. In their free time, they play around with the arrangements of these prisms and shine soft light through them in order to create pleasing patterns. Rer'ke will freeze up and cower when yelled at and hates loud noises and environments. They are also terrified of drowning and avoids having to swim when possible. Having grown up in the relatively calm and stable climate of the underground, the turbulent storms of the surface are terrifying to them. Appearance Rer'ke has a soft, musing voice in the tenor range. They exhibit typical underclass-variant characteristics, with a shorter-than average height and pale skin. They are slim in build. Rer'ke's markings consist of swirling marks and small, varied spots, often at the crest/bottom curl of the main lines. Their go-to outfit is a simple earthen-brown, short-sleeve top tied at the waist with a burgundy sash and black, thick, straight-cut pants. They are never seen without the burgundy cuffs at their wrists. History Relationships Kaey’deme:'' ''Rer'ke's ayununir. Rer'ke acts like a steady rock in the ever-changing and chaotic swings in moods Kaey'deme has, and takes care of them when they are in a depressive low. Kaey'deme tends to neglect their own health, so one of the things Rer'ke does when they are visiting is to make sure Kaey'deme isn't being self-destructive because of these habits. Kaey'deme and Rer'ke are extremely close and enjoy spending long periods of time with each other. They often spend their time together by solving puzzles and ciphers that they find, listening to the radio, or simply napping. Ahkirea: While not overly fond of them, Rer'ke respects Ahkirea for their strength, both physically and in character. Rer'ke prefers to stay away from them, as Ahkirea's nature tends to be a bit overwhelming for them. Rer'ke has seen hints of Ahkirea's softer side and knows they generally have good intentions, so they aren't quite as terrifying as their sibling, Argan. Argan: Argan scares Rer'ke-- the Faeriʂ is quite violent and impulsive, and while they haven't done anything to Rer'ke directly, their very presence is intimidating due to their large stature and heavily muscled physique. They have seen what they can do to other Faeriʂ and would like to avoid sharing the same fate. Rurethae: A nunir of Rer'ke's and the first overclass Faeriʂ Rer'ke has befriended. Rer'ke appreciates how calm, caring, and open-minded the Faeriʂ for their class. They admire the artwork they produce and enjoys sitting and watching them while sharing tea. Rer'ke also appreciates that Rurethae is about as awkward as they are, and is able to relate to them fairly easily. Arena: A nunir of Rer'ke's. They both share a heavily spiritual and superstitious nature and will often spend time together talking about such things. They can easily relate to each other, and Rer'ke likes to come to Arena for blessings or to listen to their harp. Jaihuna: Rer'ke fears Jaihuna; the Faeriʂ is judgmental and spiteful, and Faeriʂ like Rer'ke, with their indecisive natures, tend to get on Jaihuna's nerves. Rer'ke is always afraid they are going to upset them somehow and does their best to stay away from Jaihuna. Elyt’hian: While quieter and more calm than their sibling, Jaihuna, the skeptical looks that the Faeriʂ often gives them whenever Elyt'hian gives Rer'ke when they see them throws Rer'ke off guard. They can't quite read their thoughts or make any bonds with them. They don't really talk much. Kronoh: Kronoh is absolutely terrifying to Rer'ke, who fears Kronoh's violent, abusive, fanatical, and extremely classist/racist attitudes. Kronoh has on more than one occasion shown their distaste for Rer'ke and has lashed out at the Faeriʂ a couple of times. Rer'ke tries to stay far, far away from Kronoh. Çaeruth: There are few Faeriʂ that Rer'ke actually dislikes, but Çaeruth, Rurethae's sibling, is one of them. The Faeriʂ enjoys acting superior to everyone, including Rer'ke, and actively disapproves of Rer'ke and Rurethae's friendship and tries to break the two up or drive Rer'ke off. Yande: A nunir of Rer'ke's. They enjoy discussing their dreams together and what they might mean-- sometimes, they even help each other draw new conclusions from them. Rer'ke appreciates Yande's gentle and pacifistic nature, and helps them get through episodes of paranoia and psychosis. Whenever they hang out together, they enjoy coloring, drawing, and building forts out of blankets and pillows to hang out in. Riothe: Rer'ke is the younger sibling of Riothe. They get along very well, and Rer'ke enjoys their company. They are both quite spiritual and superstitious, so whenever Rer'ke thinks they've seen a sign of some event to come, they go and tell Riothe. Sometimes, the siblings will spend time together simply in each others' presences, and on occasion Rer'ke will help braid Riothe's hair or assist with their side business of fortune telling and palm reading. Thy’thora: Thy'thora is the lay-parent of Rer'ke. Rer'ke is very fond of Thy'thora and laments the fact that their community has essentially outcast them due to their claims of seeing the "core". Rer'ke enjoys listening to their stories of their time down in the mines, sometimes for hours at a time. Çipar: Tanair; Likes Trivia * Rer'ke's character is heavily based off of Sol/the sun and the mythology/symbolism around it. Much of the basis for their character comes from Egyptian mythology, specifically. * Rer'ke's original name was Rahell Khepri, which pulls from "Ra", the Egyptian sun god, "Helios", a word for "sun," and "Khepri," Ra's sibling. Their name in the second iteration of the project was Rel'khe Pri. Category:Characters